Die Nacht is Lang
by Angelhart79
Summary: Tomorrow is another expedition and like always Petra feels nervous. The anxiety causing her to have trouble sleeping. As she walks around the old castle she encounters the squad's legendary insomniac. (one shot)


**Die Nacht is Lang**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/hurt comfort/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M (this story contains adult content!)  
DISCLAIMER: Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) 進撃の巨人, ©2009 Hajime Isayama/Kodansha Bessatu Shōnen Magazine – Wit Studio – Production I.G. – Funanimation.  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 _Tomorrow is another expedition and like always Petra feels nervous. The anxiety causing her to have trouble sleeping. As she walks around the old castle she encounters the squad's legendary insomniac._

* * *

Petra stroked the nose of the horse gently as it nudged her jacket. "All right," She giggled. I know what you want." She reached into her pocket and took out the napkin. The upper lip of the animal brushed over her fingers impatiently. "Yes, yes. Hold on." She unfolded the parts with haste, worried she might risk a loss of fingers accidently even though the animal had never caused her harm before. Two halfs of apple came into sight and she heard a soft whine. A few stables further, another horse whined and scraped its hoof over the stone floor.

She took one half out and flattened her hand, allowing the animal to take it from her. The piece was gone in just a matter of seconds. The horse raised its head and the upper lip curled upward. Petra giggled at the sight.

There was a loud snort and a louder whine from the other stable.

She gave her horse a good quick rub before she stepped back and turned around. As she closed the stable door behind her she eyed the dark grey animal that was watching her from the other stable. Its head nodding as if to beckon her.

The captain's horse was funny. One that would pass the stable always had to look out or they would get robbed of something within reach. One time the animal had been toying with a broom he somehow had gotten hold of. Oluo had remarked that it wasn't hard to tell who the animal belonged to.

"Our little secret," she whispered as she flattened her hand again, offering the mare the second half. The animal took it carefully from her. Apparently although it had seemed more impatient, it held more restraint then her own steed.

 _Like his owner_ , she thought. A rough sometimes unapproachable appearance on the outside, but a gentle heart within.

She brushed its head with her knuckles before she folded up the napkin again and put it back in her pocket. In the dim moonlight she passed the well and a full bucket of water standing beside it, as she walked back to the castle. For a moment she stopped and looked at her reflection.

She looked ridiculous. Her white night gown, her brown jacket, her large boots underneath it all.

She was always restless the night before an expedition. Usually she would spend the night tossing and turning, trying to force herself to sleep. Being the only female in the special operation squad had its perks and downsides. She had been given the luxury of a solitary room. Oluo had joked that if she ever felt lonely she could always come snuggle in his bed. The sexual innuendo of his joke aside, it was lonely sometimes. She didn't miss the loud snoring of her previous roommate when she was still part of the regular section of the Survey Corps. But she missed the chats at night when they were both nervous for an expedition. And the girl talk.

 _You going out like that, girl? I don't know what you're hoping for, but it won't be nothing more romantic than a lay in the hay._

She laughed softly at the comment that popped up in her head. Something her roommate would surely have said about what she was wearing now. When on special missions with only the Special Operation Squad members she had to deal with men-jokes. That meant jokes about piss and feces and dirty puns. And even though their assignments were often accompanied by Hange, that woman had been around these men too long that there had been times that Petra even had questioned the scientist's gender. Hange held the same type of humor and was odd on a whole different level.

Nevertheless, she felt rather proud that she had been selected. It was quite an honor to be handpicked by humanity's strongest soldier. She had sent her father a letter yesterday about her devotion to her career. It wasn't an easy job, but at least she felt she was part of something greater. That she was making a difference for the future of mankind. It was definitely not the destiny he had wished for her; a married life safely behind the walls. And they had not parted well when she had made her final decision to join the military. However, as the years passed her father had come to accept her choice, but there was a small part of her that felt guilty that she had left her family in worry about her safety as long as she fought for humanity's freedom.

These were the things she missed talking about. The men used humor to ease the fear in their hearts. The only one she could talk about these things seriously was Gunther on occasion. But even then, there were things she left out. She wasn't always alone though. At the headquarters there were plenty of other women in the Survey Corps who she hung out with. But there was always some sort of distance between the corps and the special unit. A mixture of envy and solicitude. The special unit was a couple of inches closer to death than the corps.

 _Because our captain is so short._

She shook her head, trying hard not to laugh. Why, why was she thinking of Oluo's stupid quotes now? Perhaps it was to ease her mind of tomorrow?

Maybe.

She looked up to the stars. It was a beautiful night. Nights like this seemed to last forever. Perhaps one day they all could look up to the sky without the worry of something bigger towering over them and to be devoured. A night similar like this.

She sighed. Shaking the melancholy thoughts from her mind she made her way back to the castle. Maybe the fresh air had been sufficient enough to give her a couple of hours of sleep.

Inside she made her way towards the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. Maybe she was lucky and she could warm up some milk, if there was any left. When she entered the large kitchen, it was dark and it took her eyes a moment to adjust to the dim light of the moon and stars that shined through the windows.

"You're up late."

She was startled by the sound of the voice, stopping her in her path and making her turn around towards its direction.

It was some habit reaction that she straightened her back right away, altered the position of her feet and saluted.

"Good evening sir."

"Fuck Petra, drop the formalities, will ya."

She lowered her arm and relaxed her muscles. "Sorry, si-" she broke of the title at his forceful stare.

He was sitting at the table, dressed in casual black pants and a white shirt. Had he already slept, she wondered. The darker lines beneath his eyes always present. She had come to learn when she entered the division that he slept two to three hours max. And rarely even in a bed. She wondered what sort of trauma had brought that upon him. He seemed like a haunted man.

"How are the horses?"

"They-" How did he know? Oh no, was she smelling like horse? She didn't realize that she had raised her arm to sniff herself when she heard a snicker from where he sat.

"There is a straw on your boot."

She looked down. One straw was indeed sticking out from underneath her boot. Color immediately drained from her face. Of course, she had to stumble upon her captain in an outfit like this, dragging dirt all over the clean floors. She would be lucky if she got off without a lecture and with just having to clean the tiles.

She lifted her foot and yanked the straw free, walking over to the trash. Throwing it away she looked back and was relieved that she didn't leave a trail of more straw, or worse, manure in her path. So, the damage to the floor and her reputation of fulfilling the high cleaning standards was minor. Then she realized he had asked her a question. "They're relaxed, sir."

"Have you been feeding my horse apples again?"

Even though the room was completely empty besides her presence and his, it felt like all of her comrades were watching her. Wide eyed and open mouthed. Somehow, he managed to make someone feel that way. His voice always full of authority that made you jump right up and salute or fear some sort of retribution.

 _It's those beady little eyes. They haunt you. From every corner, from every place. They follow you. They see everything._ She never forgot how she had jumped up as Oluo had suddenly grabbed her shoulders from behind.

They had been sitting around a campfire in the open air. Within the walls though, a training exercise. And during those trainings at night it had become sort of a tradition to tell jokes and scary stories. And Oluo, of course, had to remark that there was nothing scarier than their own captain. Logically Levi hadn't been around during that exercise. But Gunther was smart enough to tease Oluo back that if he was so certain the captain knew everything, his remark would not remain unnoticed. Which resulted in another one of Oluo's bad imitations of captain Levi.

She remembered it now, because there was some truth in the man's words. Somehow captain Levi always knew everything.

"Fruit is expensive. It is supposed to be special treat.

So, a lecture it was going to be.

She swallowed. "I'm sorry, I-"

"But without their speed and aid we wouldn't be here chatting, now would we? We would have already been digested and puked out. Our intestines becoming soil fertilizer."

"I suppose so." It felt weird not using a formal title behind the sentence and it made her feel uncomfortable. Her outfit wasn't helping either. She probably looked like a slob.

"Worried about tomorrow?

"N-no sir, I-"

"Don't try to hide it like most of the fuckers here. There is nothing wrong with admitting to be afraid. Those big ass freaks reduce our numbers with every mission."

She nodded, feeling her cheeks color. Only not sure whether it was due to her embarrassment trying to hide her fear from her captain or due to his intense stare. She often wondered if those grey blue-isch piercing eyes could look straight into someone's soul.

She got startled by the sound of him shoving the chair back that stood on the opposite of him, as an invite for her to sit down. The chair nearly fell backwards by the force of which it had been pushed by his foot.

"Grab some tea. The kettle should still be warm and sit down."

She nodded and walked to the kitchen counter and poured herself the nice scented, hot beverage. She knew by the odor it was of his own special stash. Not the standard cheap leaves the military provided.

She brought the cup close to her face and inhaled deeply, letting the lovely aroma fill her nose.

"Thank you, sir," she said. Then she walked over to the table and sat down on the chair.

"Drop the formalities, Petra. We're not on duty now."

"Yes s-" she bit her lip to cut off the automatic response and use of his title. Lowering her eyes, she hoped to avoid his probably scolding look.

She flinched when a hand touched her chin and lifted her face up with gentle pressure. He was leaning over the table and to her surprise the gaze in his eyes was friendly. Almost warm.

He sat back, seemingly satisfied that she was looking at him instead of averting her gaze in some stupid submissive behavior. Or so she suspected. Truth was she found it hard to look him into the eyes whenever they were alone. The latter being rare occasions. She had always admired him and his amazing skill. Looked up to him as a trusted leader and excellent soldier. But slowly she had noticed that those feelings changed into something else as well.

He seemed always distant and his coarse behavior was almost as if he tried to keep that distance at all times. He seemed unreachable, like he had directed an invisible wall around him just as high as those walls that were protecting them all from the Titans. And sometimes he would open a doorway so small that only allowed one a peek inside to the person behind that wall.

Like now.

A gentler gaze, a line across his mouth that nearly resembled a reassuring smile.

"Care to share your thoughts?"

She flinched again, realizing she must have been staring blankly into his direction. She quickly took a sip of her tea to hopefully have the light steam of it aid her in a legit cause of the red color on her face.

"You're mostly not that talkative."

"That is because no one is ever awake, during this time of night. Not taking in account the ones that fuck around. Or the mad scientist. So, anything new?"

"Really?" she asked with a smile. "You want me to share some team gossip? Honestly, you don't strike me as the kind who would be interested in that."

He stretched lazily and it was odd to see him so relaxed and human like. He cracked his neck, the sound really disturbing, before he replied. "You think of me that antisocial?"

"No, not like that. But not someone who's interested in gossip."

"You wanna chat about the weather then? If I want to talk about titans, all I have to do is shout the t-word and the mad scientist will manifest."

She laughed, almost choking on her sip of tea. She coughed and put her cup down.

"And you have been either feeding our horses apples again or you had an encounter in the hay. Besides the one straw you don't look like the latter happened, so."

Her eyes widened. "Sir, that's personal!"

"You had an encounter in the hay, then?" His eyes narrowed. "Fuck, don't tell me it was that idiot Oluo."

"No." _Hell no!_ What was he thinking of her? "No hay rolling."

"Good. For a moment you almost changed my opinion of you."

"And what was that, sir?"

"I assumed you had a better taste in men."

"I do." She took a sip of her cup quickly. Why did she say this? What was she trying to do? She certainly wasn't drunk enough to burst out a love proclamation. Hell, she wasn't drunk at all, unless it was because of lack of sleep.

He leaned back, casually resting his left arm on the back of the chair next to him. "So?"

There was a long silence that made her look up to his face. Apparently, she had been staring at her cup of tea. "So…?" she asked him back.

"What's your taste, Ral?"

Seriously? Was this happening for real? Girl talk with the pragmatic, non-talkative captain? Perhaps it was his lack of sleep that made her doubt his state of mind.

"I don't think… that it is something a woman discusses with a man." _Certainly not with her captain,_ she thought _._

"Fine." There was a long silence and moments of tea sipping from both.

 _It was an opening, Ral! You blew it!_ Her inner voice shouted. Besides her build reputation of peace keeper, being a neutral zone between the captain's temperament and the other team members, the numerous amount of chats she had with the man were few. And whenever always work related. She, however, couldn't deny that she wanted to know the man on a more personal level. And apparently her body had interest in getting to know him on an intimate level.

She assumed it was just lust because of her admiration of his person and his physique. She had seen him being stitched up once during a field expedition. They had set up camp and he had been injured. At that moment she had come to realize how mortal he actually was and somehow it had awoken feelings for him. Probably also because he was sitting there, naked from the waist up and had been watching her while he was being treated. Without giving a shout or any noise or flinch he had just stared at her while she had stared at him. Like a secret had been suddenly lifted. Like a vail had been removed from her eyes. The man she had admired from a far during her teenage years, her hero, the one that was going to save them all, was bleeding.

He could be killed like everyone else.

"Nice weather, ain't it?"

She looked up, once more she had been staring into her cup again. A sound left her throat that was almost the start of a laugh.

 _You wanna chat about the weather then?_

"How about you, sir?"

"About me what?"

She took large sip as to drink in courage. If only the beverage were alcohol. That would probably help significantly. _Ask him!_

"Your taste in women?" She dared to look up, curious to watch his facial expression. He wasn't a man who showed a lot of emotion, but over time she had managed to become quite successful in reading the limited alterations in the lines on in his face. The way his eyebrows moved up or how his eyelids closed more. Even the slight curl on the left corner of his mouth. The latter whenever he seemed amused.

"So… you won't tell me, but you want to know mine?"

"I'll share if you share."

He stood up, startling her with the noise of his chair scraping over the floor as he pushed it back. Holding his cup he walked over to her and she felt her heart to start pounding faster.

She didn't know when her mind had become so dirty – she blamed it on the men and their pun jokes all the time – but different scenarios of him 'telling' his taste in women were playing in her head as he approached. She could swear her heart stopped for a second when he reached out, but the erotic images popped like a bubble in her head when he took her cup from her hands and took it with him to the counter.

Her eyes followed him. _Take a grip on yourself, Ral._ But as she looked at him she could swear she saw that curl on the left side of his mouth.

He felt the kettle before he poured them both a fresh cup of tea. He placed her now filled cup in front of her and walked back to his seat. She had been staring at his rear when he suddenly spoke.

"I'm a breast man."

It made her automatically look down at her own 'assets'. _So much for that part…_

"I tend to like tall women."

 _I'm shorter than him._

He sat down. "And they need to have some sort of intellect."

 _What does that mean?_

"And they keep themselves and their surroundings clean."

That made sense

"So, Ral. Spill."

Right. It was her turn now. She couldn't still believe he actually had shared this information with her. Yet somehow, she felt happy that he trusted her that much and was comfortable enough around her presence to do so.

"Well… I…" Gods, there was no way to get out of this, was it? She knew it would be the perfect opportunity to tell him that she found him attractive. But there was also a part of her that feared his reaction. A rejection. And it could affect their teamwork. She bit her lip. Did she dare to be bold or-

"You just stared at my ass, so either you find my body appealing or I have a stain on my butt."

It seemed it was humanly possible to choke on your own saliva. She coughed and stared him right in the face trying to figure out if she just really heard what she heard or if it had just been her own imagination.

Lifting her cup and hiding her face behind it she muttered her answer: "There is no stain."

"Good." There was relief in his voice and it was almost humorous for she was certain he had been worried more about the stain than in being unattractive.

"And?" He pushed.

"He has to be kind."

"Kind?"

"And caring."

When she didn't add on he said: "Kind, caring and apparently look like me. Good luck in finding a man who meets those two characteristics and who's that fucking short, Ral."

She had to set her cup down because she burst into laughter. She had never heard him make a joke before, besides the usual shit or piss joke. And she couldn't believe that his face was dead serious as he drank his tea.

"Thanks sir."

"For what?"

"This. Making me laugh."

His features softened and if he would have been standing close to her she knew he would have stroked through her hair. He was like that.

"You worried about the brat? That he'll screw up?"

"No, I think Eren will do fine. He just needs to have a little faith. I believe he can become a great asset to our team."

"Hm."

He seemed doubtful and she could tell he was playing the outcome possibilities of tomorrow in his head. He had asked her and the others their opinion about Eren. They all seemed more optimistic than him.

"You have doubts, sir?" Since it was mission related she felt it seemed appropriate to use his title again, unaware that the word had slipped her mouth several times already.

"The kid is a loose cannon. If he ever becomes a threat I will put him down like rabid dog."

She was more shocked by the tone in his voice, than the harsh words. The threat was so eminent it sent a thrill over her spine. And for a moment she noticed a shadow over his face and she actually believed he saw the man as a some kind of monster. Perhaps even more so than the titans they all fought.

"I think he's been through a lot. Suffered a lot. I think that with our support we can show him that he isn't alone."

"The kid lacks discipline and his temper is a hazard. According to the rapports so is the beast he controls. A raging freak. I have seen the look on his face when I beat him during the trial. That is the look of a man who doesn't surrender. He won't stop until his goal is achieved."

"Which is?"

"His revenge."

The dark shadow shifted over his face again when he leaned back.

 _It is because you know how that feels,_ she thought. She had only picked on rumors and had come to learn some were facts about how Levi had become part of the Survey Corps. Someone who was feared in the underworld. And she could easily imagine those who stood in his way were dealt with. Without a doubt.

"Maybe… he needs a different approach. I noticed he acts somewhat different around a young woman. I think she is from the same section of trainees he was from. They seem to have a special bond. Sometimes a woman's touch-"

There was a loud thud as he placed the empty cup on the table.

"You should get some sleep."

She looked from her own empty cup to him then stood up. "I'm sorry sir."

"For what?"

"I didn't mean no disrespect. Your discipline methods are somewhat ... but it doesn't mean I object to them. It's just-

He was standing next to her, somehow had crossed the distance as she spoke.

"You're right," he said, "A woman's touch can sometimes have its effects."

She knew she wasn't imagine things when there was a slight brush of his hand over hers when he took her cup. An unnecessary touch.

She stood there watching his back as he washed them and set them upside down on the counter to dry. Then rinsed the kettle before placing it back on the stove. She didn't know why she was still standing there. Maybe she was still puzzling, curious about that little gesture.

"Uhm sir…?

"Yes?" he asked as he dried his hands on the towel laying there.

It felt off to ask with his back facing her. But somehow it felt he was delaying the moment to turn around. His hands had to be dry already.

"If you want something you should spit it out. It's not like we're going to live forever. Not with this job."

Why did it feel like a scolding? He turned around, leaning against the counter. The way he looked at her... did he know? The gesture… had it been an invite? She felt her cheeks flush lightly, more likely due to his inquisitive stare than her mind running lose in all the suggestions it conjured.

"Sir… What did that mean?"

He blinked slowly and it felt like he was seriously doubting her resolve in having that question seriously answered.

He was waiting. Waiting for…

The inner voice that had so boldly urged her on to ask that silly question was now silent. And it was a silly question for deep inside she knew what it meant. It was like some universal message that didn't need any explanation.

He came towards her and there was a touch on her shoulder. "Good night, Petra." Then she was staring at his back again.

 _Say something!_

Her mouth opened but no voice came out. He stopped and looked back. There was that curl around the corner of his mouth again.

"If you know what you want, I will be in my room. Otherwise, I will see you in the morning, Ral."

She still was staring at the darkness long after he had left.

That had been it.

For a man who was always so blunt it was extraordinary that he was now using indirect suggestions. And somehow it felt he had done so with careful consideration taking her nature in account. It had felt like he had been testing her.

At the crossing of the corridors she noticed she was pausing again. The direction of her room was on the right. They had stayed in this castle previously a long time ago, but she still remembered the location of his room.

Once he had asked her to fetch something for him when the squad was located here. She remembered how one team member, one who died almost a year ago, had made soft barking sounds like a dog after the order. As she had turned her head towards the direction the sound of the dog noise had come from, she had noticed the captain had taken position behind the young man faster than he had been able to blink or crack up at his own joke. The force of with Levi's booth had hit his butt had him tumble forward so hard that it had shoved his face a couple of feet in the dirt. That man had not been able to sit for two days afterwards. But the captain had been unmerciful, for he had been forced to some training exercises on horseback.

Squad leader Levi had just assembled a new team and it had been in the first week after her admission to the special unit. That moment had made a forceful impact on her about his person. Although definitely a scary man and someone you did not want to make angry or displease, he was also one who got your back, someone you could trust. And somehow it had made her feel safe whenever he was around.

 _Just think of how 'safe' you will you be when he holds you in his arms…_

Girl talk. Her old roommate had teased her privately for days about her 'crush' on captain Levi. But she couldn't help to think about it again, right now. Watching the dancing flames of the torches casting shadows on the walls before her. How it would feel to have those strong arms wrapped around her.

Her heart was pounding rapidly against her ribcage.

Her father wouldn't have liked it. He had wanted her to settle down, start a family, even though he had expressed earlier that she was still too young. Perhaps he had succumbed to the fact that she had been ready to spread her wings at that time. And he had rather see her wed – living in a safe environment – than live the dangerous life soldier; the wings of freedom.

But that was it, wasn't it? She was now living a dangerous life.

 _If you want something you should spit it out. It's not like we're going to live forever. Not with this job_

She had made the choice back then that she had become an adult and was ready to make her own decisions. She remembered the day that she had been selected to his special squad…

 _"_ _You are here today, because have proven that you can overcome your fears and face them head on. That you have the necessary skills that are needed to secure your survival and that of the human race. You made choice to join this corps and you will now make a new choice today._

 _I can not predict the outcome of the choice you will make, but if you haven't felt death breathing down your neck before, you sure will in the future that is now presented for you._

 _The only thing is that I can teach you is how you can tell death to fuck off or drag everything to hell with you._

 _Whatever you do, don't regret the choice you make._

 _…_

No, she wasn't going to regret the choice she was about to make now.

* * *

But there was hesitation as she lifted her hand, bolded it to a fist and held it up in front of the door. She could swear she could hear the echo of her heartbeat in the silence of the night.

After a few minutes standing there, probably looking silly, she knocked. Two soft taps against the wood.

When she heard footsteps, she realized she should perhaps have changed and she flinched when the heavy door opened. She was about to apologize for her sloppy appearance when he stepped back and told her to come in.

She could already hear the voice of her roommate scolding her in her head. And she would have been absolutely right.

He took hold of her arm when she passed him. She stopped and looked up.

"You seem nervous."

"Well I…" She gestured at her outfit. "Just then I thought I should have changed, maybe?"

"It's fine. I will take it off anyway."

And back to bluntly honest and being forward again. He even smirked as he closed the door. Her heart skipped a beat as he locked it. With one step he was close beside her. His scent was calming though. He smelled like soap and tea. Even his room was a mixture of pleasant scents. Wood and tea and something that was embedded in the stone walls. Something old, something nostalgic.

It looked the same as she remembered it. This place had been pillaged, like so many of these larger estates, before it was re-used as the Survey Squad's headquarters. Therefore, the furniture and room decorations were simple. It was assigned as a military base and luxury was not in the military budget. She didn't mind though. She didn't come from a rich family and had found her new residence at the military most comfortable. Also, the large space made up for what it lacked in splendor.

The captain seemed like a man who enjoyed a simple taste as well. Where the Survey Squads leader Erwin had decorated his office in this place with a large carpet and some decorative knickknacks, Levi's room was almost empty.

His clothes for the expedition were neatly folded on a chair. The ceremonial long jacket was on a wooden hanger, hanging on the cupboard standing close to the door. His 3DM gear resting against the wall beside it. Cleaned and oiled, she could tell. Always perfectly maintained. Even the leather straps of his harnass had been conditioned, something that could be so easily forgotten. But with your life constantly in the balance you did not want a strap to break.

The odor of cleaned leather and the tangy whiff of metal combined with the other scents in the room, not to mention standing so close to her captain, caused a mixture of feels. It felt nice being here yet at the same time it also felt extremely awkward.

On top of a stool, close to a drawer cabinet there was a small wooden bowl filled with water and a white cleaning cloth and folded towel next to it. Another small cloth was also folded but seemed bigger and was perhaps rolled around a bar of soap. Their captain was prone to hygiene, so it wasn't a surprise. The stool was placed against the wall so a small mirror was able to rest against the it. There was a small leather case on the floor beneath it and she figured out he probably shaved earlier this evening. Not that she had seen him with stubbles or facial hair ever. His youthful appearance made him seem almost her age. But she knew for a fact that he had to be much older. At the age of ten she had already been admiring him and the Survey corps from afar. Always there in the crowd to watch them leave on another expedition.

His true age was probably the biggest well-kept secret in the corps. She suspected that maybe only commander Hange knew. Although to many it appeared that he very much disliked the scientist, Petra could tell he and Hange had a special bond. Something she even envied a bit.

What would catch anyone's attention was that his room was impeccable clean. Even more so than all the other rooms they had all been drilled to sanitize. Spotless, neat, and besides the few personal items, one would not suspect that anyone resided in it.

She noticed two dusters on top of the drawer cabinet and maybe it was the room, being here with him, the prospect of what was going to unfold as she had excepted his invitation, but she envisioned him standing over her naked body holding one of them. A teasing brush as it made contact with her skin.

She averted her eyes quickly as her body and especially her face heated up in an instant, only to come face to face with him as she turned. For a moment he eyed the two objects she had been staring at before he looked at her again.

His hand felt cold against her cheek as he pushed her face up. "I like your idea, ginger head, but we don't have the time for such kinks tonight."

Could she be anymore red? And how could his face be so stoic when speaking like that?

His face inched closer and then she felt his lips on hers. The kiss surprisingly gentle. He always fought with such high temperament she had somehow expected him to be more aggressive. But even as his tongue stroked over her lips and she opened her mouth he didn't invade her abruptly. A teasing caress against her own tongue before he slowly explored her mouth.

When he retreated she felt all flushed and her body temperature had raised significantly. That man could kiss!

She noticed she had grasped onto his shirt for her fingers were still clutching it. This realization dawned on them both when he wanted to took a step back but couldn't. Both of them looked down to her hands.

His own hands took hold of them hem and she had to let go as he pulled the shirt over his head. However instead of throwing it on the floor, like she would have expected from any other man, he turned around and folded it partly then hung it over the chair.

Staring at him from quite a distance was one thing but looking at his bare torso at this proximity was something else. He was very muscular but due to his very slim built not buff. She could see the scar tissue from that one day and she was surprised there weren't that many more on his body so far she could tell. For a man who had close encounters with death on a daily basis he looked pretty unscarred, besides the light imprint the straps of his gear had left behind

When she blinked she was staring at the chair and in front of it now were his black shoes and socks. As she turned her head to pinpoint his location she noticed him standing behind her. He pushed her jacket back over her shoulders and she shrugged it off as he pulled. He took it with him to the chair to hang it on the backrest of it next to his shirt. When he returned, his hands wrapped around her from behind and her stomach tensed at the feel of the intimate entrapment. The pressure of his body against her back, his pelvis against her rear and his hands on her hips, one sliding up over the fabric of her gown. His face nudged her hair aside and then she felt his lips on her neck.

She cringed and gasped at his immediate discovery of a sensitive spot she didn't know she had. She shivered when his tongue traced a path to her ear, her body slightly tensing when the hand on her hip moved to her inner thigh, a pleasant throb down below signaling her that she was already physically anxious for a more intimate touch.

"Your so fucking sensitive," his hot voice rasped in her ear, sending a tingling over her spine.

The hand on her stomach changed his position and so did the hand on her thigh. She was swirled around and before she could even acclimate to the sudden change of events, he was already kissing her. The pressure of his mouth more intense, yet still gentle. His right hand now on her rear pressing her to him and she could feel his evident growing excitement against her front. Although short in body length it felt like he couldn't complain in that area. Even though she didn't have any comparison nor did she had any visual prove at the moment, that didn't feel like a tiny dick.

She was being pushed backwards and she obediently backed up until her shins felt the edge of the bed. A flattened hand against her chest forced her to sit and when she did he knelt in front of her.

With careful precision he removed her boots, placing them next to him. Then he removed her socks, his right hand gliding over her ankle both times and up her bare leg till her knee before going down again and taking the fabric with his fingers in a quick pull. He pushed her socks in her boots and then got up to set them next to the cupboard, close to his 3DM gear.

"You need to oil them."

She bit her lip at the reprimand. She had forgotten. "Yes… sir… I will… I-" She broke off the sentence when he knelt in front of her again, his hands on her knees adding pressure, pushing her legs apart. He was looking at her face as his hands moved up and disappeared underneath her gown. She forgot the function to breathe as his hands got close to the junction of her legs. Then she felt his fingers curl behind the hem of her panties and there was a slight tug.

"Lift your hips a little."

She did at his command using her hands on the bed to support her body weight aiding him as he pulled them off. With a quick move of his fingers it was folded and then placed upon one of her boots. At least she wouldn't have to search for her clothing afterwards, she thought practically.

This time when he returned he placed his right knee on the bed, leaning over her and forcing her to scoot back and turn. His body crawling up the bed until he was straddling her legs. Her gown being pushed upwards in the process. Leaning forward he kissed her again. This time more intense. His tongue sparring with hers while his left hand pushed her gown further upward until it could reach her breasts. He fondled her gently, cupping her in his palm, his thumb brushing over the nipple. She arched her head as he kissed down her neck then unexpectedly his mouth surrounded the neglected breast. Taking the nipple and her gown between his teeth as he rolled the other one between his index and thumb underneath. She gasped loudly. Not so out of pain, he didn't bite that hard, but more out of surprise and the intense feeling that came with it. The tingle of the sharp tug going straight down to where she was already throbbing.

He sat up and tugged on the gown, pulling it up and over her arms and head. He draped it over the head board and then eyed her body. She was embarrassed and at the same time aroused by his scrutiny gaze. She couldn't even wiggle free from under him if she wanted to, he kept her restrained by the mere pressure of his hips. He wasn't a man that looked strong on the outside. Short, very slim, but it was all well-trained muscle underneath.

The muscles in her stomach contracted when his hands came to rest upon her abdomen. His fingertips followed the same darker pattern of imprint on her skin. His touch lingering on one spot he said: "This strap is way too tight."

She turned her head to avoid his scolding gaze, but he took hold of her chin and forced her to look into his eyes, demanding an explanation. As what, she wondered. Her captain or a concerned lover?

"Do you have issues with your gear?"

She shook her head. "No... sir."

"Tch." He sat up straigt and for a moment she dreaded this romantic rendezvous to be over. He looked so cross.

"It's just, it feels more secure that way. It-"

He broke off her sentence. "It's because of that injury once." The fingers of his left hand pressed against the muscle in her right side. Then traced up to her ribs. It didn't heal right."

He remembered. Why was she so surprised that he did? It had happened over a year ago but he had saved her dumb ass when her hook had missed the tree and she had a rough encounter with the ground, almost becoming titan food.

It had been a stupid rookie mistake while fighting against an abnormal, to not look before you aim, but at that time some instinct and, yes, fear had taken over with only one main primal goal in mind, to get away. It had been so fast in movement, so unpredictable. But not to him. From her uncomfortable landing spot in some bushes she had watched his attack with awe. Within seconds the titan that had been given her a rough time was tumbling down to the earth with a huge gash in its neck. Within seconds he had been looming over her, holding out his hand to help her up. And even though she had tried to hide it he had noticed her injury. Ordering her to visit the infirmary when they arrived at their headquarters. And she had felt guilty for not mentioning it and trying to keep it hidden from him. Only, she didn't want him to see her as weak.

And he had been waiting outside when she had visited the infirmary for his mandatory check-up, stating that she was out of commission for four weeks. She had looked at him, had dreaded his gaze, but instead of disappointment or anger he had looked at her with an expression full of concern.

She was holding in her breath as his hand glided over her skin. Two broken ribs. Three bruised. Muscle damage. He had known. Despite her trying to cover it up he had known.

"I-I'm sorry sir, for not telling you then and trying to-" her sentence was cut off by the feel of his warm lips suddenly against her side. His mouth tracing the pattern of the strap imprint with a loving devotion no one would expect from him. She lay still, tense, almost frozen unsure what to do. The gentle kisses and licks there an even more erotic sensation than she suspected a more intimate direct touch would be.

She took an unsteady intake of breath when his right hand cupped her this time. His thumb toying with her left nipple. His right leg moved in between hers creating room for him. She spread obediently to this unspoken request, suspecting him to move in between, but instead he stayed put, now straddling her right leg and she felt him sliding over her knee as he moved up. The motion obviously meant to relieve some discomfort of the very present hard-on between his legs.

Then his mouth surrounded the areola of the neglected breast. She took a deep intake of air when he sucked the nipple in his mouth. His thumb and index finger tugging on the other one to create a similar effect. She moved her fingers through his hair, loved the strange feel of the short hairs of his undercut, as it seemed he wasn't in a hurry to leave his current position. Licking and softly nibbling and biting, switching breasts several times, seemingly pleased she was very responsive to all stimulation. His eyes watching her face from time to time as he extracted moans and soft cries from her. And the movements of her legs were purposely caught by his groin. Quick enough to avoid getting kneed, but also quick enough to catch a stroke to rub over.

She hadn't noticed his right hand had traveled down and if she wouldn't have been pinned down by him she would have jumped up at the sudden direct touch on her clit. Her cry a confirmation that he had hit the spot caused him to rub it firmly.

She reached for his hand and took hold of the wrist as she pressed her rear into the bedding.

"Too intense?"

She opened her eyes to his question. She even felt tears burning behind them. "H-hai." Her voice stuttered.

"Good."

It was not the answer she had been expecting and her eyes widened in surprise. His strokes even intensified, the muscles in her legs even started to tremble.

"H-hei...chou," she managed to purse out the word with difficulty. Her mind slowly becoming blank. Her hands tightened their hold on his wrist. "H-hei- ah aaah."

He was such a cruel man for ignoring her plea. It was too much. She couldn't-

Then the stroking slowed down to an almost stop and she took a deep breath in this moment of reprieve. She moved her right hand to her chest to make sure her heart would remain behind her ribcage. It was pounding so insanely fast she felt it could break away almost any second.

She felt his hand change position and one of his fingers slid over her entrance, circling around slowly, spreading around her body's lubrication. Then it slid in and she flinched at the penetration. He pushed in deep right away and she felt his knuckles against her before he retreated. Then he pushed inside her again, this time the digit was paired with another. The same depth before retreating, only this time as they were thrust inward again he scissored them.

Petra had placed her hand over mouth to mute her sounds. It was embarrassing and at the same time she was worried her colleagues would come to know. Teasing one another had almost become a sport around here. A habit to ease up on hard and painful memories. But she would not hear the end of it by Eld and Oluo if they found out she had slept with their team captain.

His thumb rubbed her as his fingers stretched her and she bit her fist in the awkward discomfort mixed with pleasure. Maybe she should tell him. Perhaps she should. But what if he would stop, if she did? That thought scared her. Perhaps he already knew, for he was always quite observant. Or suspected it. Or her body had betrayed her. But it was normal to be nervous, right?

Her back arched off the bed and if it wasn't for her hand to mute the sound she would probably have woken everyone up when he stopped stretching her out and thrust in deeper in an upwards stroke. His fingers curling into a 'come hither' motion and rubbing over something inside that made her see stars. He stopped when her body shook twice. A prelude of the orgasm in promise.

Her inner muscles clenched around his fingers. She was sure of it, she wasn't going to die on the battle field. She was going to die right here, right now. When the tension around his fingers eased up he slid them almost out, before pushing them in again. Quick thrusts of the two digits followed by some deeper and more intense jabs. A regular yet irregular pattern of movement and friction that send her body in a quick ascend to what she expected a very pleasurable finale. The number of fast thrusts different each time and the deeper penetration sometimes alternated by an occasional upwards curl of his fingers. One hand grabbed onto the sheets beneath her, her other took hold of his arm once more trying to either have him stop the sweet torture or finish it. Her body anxiously anticipating the recurring change of dept or the delicious friction against the frontal wall trying desperately to predict it.

His eyes were a dark pool looking at her sternly as if he silently ordered her surrender. The pupils moving as they read the expressions on her face; a mixture of frustration and overwhelming pleasure. She couldn't tear away from his intense gaze and was somewhat happy when there was a slight tremble in her body that made him look down to his occupied fingers. Her eyes fell close and her lower body pushed against his hand. The digits changed their angle in compliance and sped up.

Petra let out a long moan and her nails dug into the muscles of his arm. She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her again. His face impossible to read and for a moment she dreaded it that he would stop. Stop to leave her hanging and then restart again. Surely he wouldn't torture her like that? She knew him long enough to have seen his darker kind of sadistic nature that sometimes escaped his stoic neutral mask. If only she could tell. If only she could read him. But that was his strength, his unpredictability. That was what kept him alive.

Her hand added pressure to his arm close to his wrist. An illusionary control for would he truly have the intention to withdraw she was certain her hold would not be able to stop him.

Faster movement, more purposed friction. His palm now rubbing over the sensitive nub. The muscles in her legs tensed and she realized one of her calves was probably going to give her a sharp edge after or during her upcoming release.

Then her body shook, her inner walls pulsing around his fingers trying to keep them in to enhance the pleasure. He obliged sweetly even creating a slow friction until she started to relax.

It happened. The painful tension she dreaded of that calve cramping up. He acted immediately catching the signs quickly as her face cringed in pain, reaching for the leg, the hand that had been pleasuring her only moments before taking hold of her calve and the other grabbing her foot and pushing her toes back to force the muscle to ease up.

It worked with only a slight discomfort lingering due to strain she had put on the muscle during her ride to ecstasy.

His hands, one damp still coated by the lubrication of her release, rubbed over the limb soothingly. Fingers and thumb pressing harder to massage the remaining tension.

Enjoying the feel of this pampering care her eyes wandered over his body. His bare chest, the outline of his pecs clearly visible all a result by years of using the 3DMG and a clear sign of his skills and astounding athletic abilities. Then down to the edge of his black pants, her eyes unable to not linger on the visible bulge between his legs. Noticing her gaze his strokes stopped. He got off the bed and she watched him remove his pants and underwear. Her eyes followed the darker imprint of the harness on his legs. They were less present than on his torso. When her gaze just moved up he turned around and she got a full-frontal view. Fully engorged it seemed he was a 'grower' instead of a 'shower'. Not big, but definitely not small either.

He got onto the bed again and pushed her legs out to spread, his body moving in between. She moved her hands through his hair as he kissed her. His weight resting on his left arm, his right hand taking hold of hers and folding it around his erection. He urged her to slow pumping movements and she had been looking down, for she looked up when she heard him moan.

His eyes were closed, his face looked like he was scowling. When he released her, she started experimenting. Stroking underneath the shaft, cupping the sac, brushing her thumb over the tip. He was hard and soft at the same time and she could feel the throbbing flow of the pulsing blood in the veins underneath her fingertips.

"Guide me in."

His voice was so different, strained and hoarse that it startled her for a moment.

"Please."

She pulled gently at his plea and his body followed her guiding hand. He forced her left leg to spread wider and push up slightly and pushed forward the moment the tip touched her entrance. He moved over her, pressing in and she wrapped her arms around his back and pressed her face against his shoulder while her body tried to accommodate.

His right hand moved underneath her back to her rear and angled her as he slowly eased out before pushing in again. His thrusts were slow, but like he had done with his fingers he finished each entry with a harder jab at the very end. She could tell by the way he tried to angle her that he was trying to hit the same spot and her body was most willingly trying to aid him in that. Her hips rolling upwards automatically in the rhythmic dance he set.

Her hands dug into his shoulders when he did finally hit it. She closed her eyes and surrendered to the feel while he teased her with alterations in dept and speed. With every inward thrust he released a grunt. The sound of it becoming heavier when his movement became faster. And when he rolled his body against her, his pelvis and the tickling, coarse black hairs brushed over her clit, she was peaking rapidly. The tense clenching and unclenching of her inner muscles forcing his strokes to slow down.

She was fully aware that he hadn't cum yet. As she pulled him closer, she felt a little resistance in his body before he gave in and leaned into the kiss she was after. As her body relaxed he picked up the pace again. One hand on her hip keeping her spread, his lips kissing a path down her neck to her collarbone to one of her breasts. His mouth hovering for a moment and his eyes looking at her before his mouth surrounded the nipple and soothed the arousing sting of his nibbling teeth and lips with his tongue.

Meanwhile his thrusts became faster and harder and she clung to his body as the force of his pounding caused her body to slide onto the sheets. His left arm surrounded her to keep her in place and he groaned against her skin.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

His thrusts became erratic and she watched his face. His teeth clenching and his head tilting backwards. The pressure on her left hip increasing almost hurtful. Then he pushed the leg up, spreading her more and changing the angle of friction. She had already orgasmed and she knew he would be finished faster than her new build up, but it felt so damn good.

"Fuck Levi," she hissed.

"Fuck Petra, don't be so fucking vulgar. It doesn't suit you," he snapped back at her.

He was smirking. When she opened her eyes at his comment he was smirking at her. Then she felt his body suddenly tense up. His eyes pinching shot and his mouth releasing a loud hiss through his clenching teeth. He sat up and pulled out of her quickly. His left hand reached for the towel that she had not seen, but apparently had been lying on the bed. His right hand on his cock as he spilled himself on it.

She felt some splatters on her body and presumably there were some on the bedding as well and found his scowling face humorous as he muttered curse words due to the unavoidable mess.

He sat there for a few minutes, panting and holding his cock as it slowly softened in his hand. Giving a few slow pumps as it squirted some last drops in a couple of final spasms. His hair was clinging to his face and he seemed irritated by it for he threw his head back a couple of times to force it back into style. Petra giggled at the sight.

"Good," He said, still slightly panting, in reaction to her laughter. He got up and pinched her ankle. "Apparently I didn't break you." Standing by the bed side he looked down at her crotch. His mouth twisted and he uttered a 'tch' that made her look down herself. But before she was able to see anything she felt his weight on the matrass as he sat down and she gave a shriek as he placed a wet cloth in between her legs. The water was cold and it felt weird, not to mention awkward as he washed her, the tenderness aside. As he took the cloth with him back to the bowl that was standing on the stool she caught a glimpse of red.

"You sore?"

"A bit," she replied softly and he nodded in confirmation. But it was nothing she couldn't handle. Her lower body was throbbing pleasurably and painfully simultaneously, luckily the water had taken the edge of the latter. The discomfort nothing compared to after a full day of fighting Titans and spending riding on a horse.

He had folded the soiled towel into a compact heap and was standing by the stool and was washing himself down there and she watched his hard scrubs on his own body. His face turning towards her as a satisfying sigh left her mouth and she snuggled for warmth in the bedding, her hands clutching the pillow and pulling it closer.

Before her eyes fell close, she could swear she saw him smile as his features softened. An actual smile that really suited his usually stern look.

* * *

Levi watched the person asleep on the bed as he redressed. Her facial expression serene and her cheeks flushed in a deep red. Looking at the window he noticed the alteration of color of the night's sky and the lack of visibility of stars. In probably two hours it would be dawn.

With gentle care he pulled up the sheet a little more and tugged the cute female in. Then stroked away a damp strand of ginger mixed with blond that was clinging to her face.

 _No regrets_ he thought to himself as he stared at the young female, noticing how guilt suddenly creeped inside of him. He had figured out soon enough she had been a virgin, even though she hadn't told him. It was fine. Everyone was allowed to have their secrets. And it seemed she had enjoyed their night's activity nevertheless. Everyone deserved a moment of forgetfulness once and a while. Especially those that were placed upon such a heavy burden.

He only hoped she would be smart enough not to expect more of this. He wasn't boyfriend material. He even considered himself too old to even fit that youthful description. He didn't know what the future held in store for him, but he was certain it wasn't a peaceful scene of him settling down. She deserved it though. A nice future with a husband and some brats running around. But she would do better to search for marriage material outside of the military.

B _ecause we're all fucked up_

He didn't know what her reason was for joining the Survey Corps. Another secret she withheld. Those that were here all had their own fucked up reason, for no one in his right mind would apply for this job if they were completely sane.

Picking up his neatly folded uniform from the chair against the wall and some toiletries as his toothbrush and comb he eyed the sleeping woman once more, as he exited his room.

There was no sleep for the damned. But the innocent should not be troubled by that burden.

"Sweet dreams," he said softly before he closed the door behind him.

* * *

A/N: I fell in love with the SNK series (manga and anime) and also got inspired to write for this series.

This one is my first SNK fic and it is for all the Levi x Petra shippers out there. Or 'rivetra' shippers as this ship is also called.

With 19 pages this is my longest written long shot so far XD

I hope you fans enjoyed it ^^

(July 7, 2018: Title change 'Der Nacht is Lang' to 'Die Nacht is Lang' After listening to the song 'So is est Immer' with headphones, I noticed that the lyrics as I found them are off. The man actually sings 'Die Nacht is Lang'. So I'm relieved so I can use the correct German grammar style for the title)


End file.
